Mad Stories
by dollfaceholmes16
Summary: Alice has been stuck in a mental hospital ever since she returned from Underland. She is as sane as you and I, but authorities and the other patients enjoy the mad stories that she "makes up". What will Alice do, when she finally sees the White Rabbit return to her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, along with PJO and Hp, I also am writing some Alice in Wonderland fanfics and Snow White fanfics. Both of these are my favorite fairy tales when I was a young girl, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I know it's short, but I want to see if anybody likes it before I continue onward. Enjoy :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

"My name is Alice. I've been stuck in this mental institution for three years. The doctors all think that I'm crazy, but I'm really not. All my stories aren't stories. They're memories," I said into the tape recorder the investigator lady was holding. "Memories from my time _there_."

"Time where? Can you tell me where, Miss.-," the reporter began.

"It's Alice. And it's called Underland."

"Yes, Alice. And how did you get to this Underland?"

"Well, it all started one day when I was-,"

"Alice, we only want to know where the entrance to Underland is. We already have read your… confession."

"No. I don't… I don't remember where it is," I lied, starting to panic.

"Please, Alice, we need to know. We can prove you've been telling the truth about everything if you gave us a chance to do so by telling us where the entrance is."

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. "I know what you'll do to everyone there. The blue caterpillar, the white rabbit, the mad hatter-,"

"Alice, we need to get you back to your cell-," my guard-doctor said to me, taking my upper arm in a firm grasp. I struggled against his hand and I felt more hands clamp down on me.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing around. "IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THEM I'LL KILL YOU!"

I felt myself being dragged out of the interrogation room and down the hallway. I thrashed, bit, kicked, and everything I did wasn't working; they had grips of steel on me.

"We have a six-three-five on our hands; I repeat a six-three-five on our hands. The prisoner is Alice- ugh." The guard didn't finish. My elbow had finally made some use and punched him in his groin, causing him to bend over. My fist made contact with another guard's nose and I heard the crack and felt the warm blood on my knuckles; I bit the last guard hard on his left wrist vein and he cried out and quickly let go. Now, I had blood dripping from my mouth, down the inside of my throat and on my knuckles. I didn't waste time looking over my achievement and ran away from the three guards. "Stop her!"

I ran past multiple guards, all who had another prisoner and couldn't do anything or took one look at me and backed away. I kept running, pushing other patients out of the way, my 'friends' calling after me in dreamy or hysterical voices. I didn't stop until I made it outside and blinked.

Everything was gray. Buildings were burned down to their foundations, nothing more than ashes now. The streets were covered in charred bodies. I stared in horror at my surroundings. When did this happen? How did this happen?

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Somebody I had only seen in my dreams since I returned three years ago.

The White Rabbit.


	2. The White Rabbits Story

**Hello guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! Please read and review, but NO bad reviews please! Only good ones and ones with advice! Thanks :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

I stumbled over lumps that used to be bodies, desperate to find him again. He had took one look at me and hopped away before I could call out to him. I ran past the building that used to be the capital, now just ashes littered with bodies. I gulped when I passed my mothers work; I was sad that she most likely perished like the rest, but she was the main reason I was stuck in that insane asylum for three years. My own mother, the woman I had looked up to ever since my father died, had sent me away. My sister had cried and begged my mother not to do it, but Margret for once didn't have influence in my life.

I continued to run for what seemed like hours, but the sun had not even moved, so I couldn't tell what time it was now.

Finally, when my legs could no longer run, I collapsed against a light pole and breathed hard. My stomach growled, making me aware that I was starving. I had barely eaten in the asylum this past week, knowing that I was going in for another questioning soon. I looked around, hoping to find a stray animal to catch and cook, but not a single soul was in sight. I groaned and a tear slipped down my ash covered face, I wiped it away, feeling my blood caked chin. I didn't bother wiping that away; I had worked hard to get out of that horrible place, I was not about to erase the evidence of the one escape that actually worked.

"Psst."

I jumped so hard, I tumbled back. I looked wildly around, searching for the source of the noise. I looked over my shoulder and my heart lept: the White Rabbit.

"White Rabbit!" I croaked, crawling over to him. Now that I was up close to him, he looked like a wild rabbit: his fur was matted with mud and ash, his eyes were mad looking, and his coat was torn nearly to pieces. "You... You've returned."

"We need your help," he choked out. His dilated eyes darted around. He beckoned me to follow him, and hopped toward a burned down building lot. I stood with difficultly and followed him. When I finally reached him, he once again looked around, then wiped away a pile of black soot. He struggled with a heavy object for a minute, but after a minute he tossed it away and jumped down the hole that was in the sidewalk now. I hesitated. My mother always told me never to jump down into the sewers with the other little children, but I was desperate now. I clambered down after the rabbit and jumped on, not sewage water, but dry, clean concrete.

I spotted the White Rabbit at the end of the tunnel, looking back at me exceptionally. I rushed down to him, not even aware of my tired legs anymore. Excitement filled my veins and coursed through my body. I was going back to Underland. I was going to see the Mad Hatter, the blue caterpillar, and the twins again. I even yearned to see the Cheshire cat, whom I disliked in my Underland adventures.

The White Rabbit stopped suddenly and turned to face me. I crouched down to look him in the eyes.

"We need your help, Alice," White Rabbit stated again.

"With what?" I questioned curiously.

Rabbit looked at me sadly. "You better sit down. This might take awhile explaining."

I sat in front of him, wondering why he suddenly had tears in his eyes. "What is it, White Rabbit? Is someone hurt?"

He ignored me, and took a deep breath.

"When you left, the Red Queen was furious. She ordered her minions to follow you up into your world. It took them a full year to finally break through the magical defenses separating your world from Underland. The Red Queen personally came up, followed by all of her soldiers and the King of Hearts. They burned down building after building, looking for you. Chaos filled your world. They had no clue who the invaders were, but they had no power to match the Queen.

"The Red Queen finally arrived at the asylum you had checked in to three months prior. The guards were terrified, but offered to give you up even before the Red Queen demanded for you. Your doctors instantly recognized your description of the Red Queen, and they knew that she was here because of you. But, the Red Queen saw an opportunity for you to be safely locked up and in her grasps. The doctors hurriedly agreed to follow any of her directions, as long as she spared there lives. So, your asylum was the only building that didn't get burned down. The Red Queen returned to Underland, claiming that you were dead. All of Underland was devastated, and soon the ones that defied the Queen gave up. Our hope was diminished every passing day. The Hatter and the Dodo refused to believe that you had gone, but eventually, they too were overcome by the madness further.

"But, I never gave up. I saw something in the Queen's eyes that day, something that told me you were still alive. I dug around secretly in the Queen's castle and soon found out about the asylum. I journeyed up here, roaming around this city until I found it. I camped out night after night, always watching it closely. I saw you a week after I arrived. I briefly saw you being led to another room through the window,but I instantly recognized you. That was when you burst through the door, covered in blood, and eyes roaming until you found me."

I was silent, dumbstruck. It was too much to process. The Red Queen destroyed this town I had grown up in, just to find me? Then, a wave of fury washed through me. My doctors claimed me to be mad, the maddest patient they may have ever seen in person; yet, they had seen the Red Queen, they were under her rule.

"Why do you need my help, Rabbit?" I asked quietly.

"Underland needs you. We need you to defeat the Red Queen. Give us hope again."

I shook my head and stood. "I'm not a fighter, White Rabbit. I can't defeat the most powerful Queen I've heard of."

The White Rabbit was suddenly furious. "You are the only reason I returned, Alice. You. You are the only one who can lift us of this curse of madness. The one that can save us from the Red Queen."

I kept shaking my head, now slowly backing up. "No, you're wrong, Rabbit. I wish, I truly wish, that I could help. But I can't. I'm just Alice. You have to understand that."

The White Rabbit looked at me. "You've lost it," he stated sadly.

"Lost what?"

"You. I remember the old you like yesterday, Alice. Even as a young girl, you had more fierceness and passion than I had ever seen in anybody. You are the only one who had ever escaped from the Red Queen with all of your body pieces. But, now that I look at you, I see none of that. I see a broken girl, a plain girl."

I stared at the White Rabbit. He was wrong.

"You have no idea what I've been through in that.. that asylum," I said thickly. "I spent three years there, never backing down or changing my stories. I've dreamed of returning to Underland every single day, but not for this. For peace. Not for fighting, or-"

"You don't get it!" White Rabbit yelled. "You have to return, Alice. You think you have it bad? You never went mad in that place! You were never tortured, or were threatened by anybody in that place! You can never dream of the hurt that the people of Underland have gone through. Compared to Underland, the asylum is full of same people."

I started silently crying. I knew, deep down, he was wrong. But, he was right at the moment. I had to return. I sank to my knees and looked up at him. His eyes were hard and fierce. He was determined.

"I'll return, Rabbit. But I can make no promises that I'm strong enough to defeat her," I whispered. He nodded and hopped away. I stood on shaky legs and followed him down the tunnel, back to the hole in the sidewalk. He easily jumped straight up, but I struggled up after him.

We walked past buildings and more burned people, until we reached the edge of the city. I turned around, imagining the city before it was gray and dead. I remembered running to this very spot with all of my friends, remembered walking to school everyday with Margret, at peace then.

The White Rabbit cleared his throat and I turned back around. His eyes were filled with sadness and understandment. I nodded and we journeyed past the city limits. I didn't look back again, but hot tears fell freely down my cheeks.

We walked in silence, for what seemed like hours, maybe even days, The boiling sun never even moved an inch. I pointed this out to the White Rabbit, who looked grim as he answered.

"Np doubt the Red Queens doing," he said darkly. "Dark magic involved-"

"The Red Queen can do magic?"

"Not like a witch can do magic, but yes. She has her own methods of spell casting."

Silence for another hour or so, until the White Rabbit stopped suddenly.

"The entrance should be here..." he mumbled to himself. We were in the middle of nowhere, not a single thing in sight. I tried looking around for familiar spots, but I recognized nothing. "Aha! After you, Alice."

I looked at where he stood and saw him holding up a carpet of the road which we were standing on. I spotted a door trap that blended in almost perfectly and I pulled on the handle. It creaked open and I peered down. Darkness. I sighed, then looked at Rabbit. He nodded in encouragement.

"See you down in hell," I muttered and jumped in the hole, plunging into darkness.


End file.
